callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fluffy
Untitled The Dog, the original Hell Hound!Doc.Richtofen 20:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Fluffy Or Flossi? Something I noticed. Somepeople say the dog's name is Flossi. Can anyone confirm it is indeed Fluffy and not Flossi? First of all, please sign your comments. Secondly, please use correct spacing. And finally to address your question, the dog is indeed named Fluffy. Those that think it's Flossi need their hearing checked because Flossi's pretty far from Fluffy. An even worse hearing offense is when people think Rictofen's quote says "Blondi, is that you?" when he really says "Fluffy, is that you?"--Poketape 23:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Some character might say Fluffy but it is indeed Flossi. I think it would be better as Fluffy because why would someone name it Flossi, but it could have been something Samantha knew. A hidden radio on Ascension (Needs verification the map is Ascension) talks about it being indeed Flossi. Xbox User: Liquid Chipmunk 4:00 AM August 21, 2012 Fluffy is that you? No It's Blondie and if your wondering who is Blondie? Blondie is Hitlers dog No on the pc version it is heard saying blondi is that you yet on the xbox 360 it is fluffy is that you I don't know, Blondi and Fluffy could have something in common, I don't know; they could have mate before Fluffy was pregnant, it could actually be an Infected Blondi, the fact is that Richtofen says both. BigPD7 17:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture That picture looks incorrect. Its probably just a part of the zombie's head.-DraGON hellhound since she is now a helhound wouldn't she try to kill kill sam and maxis when she was locked in the room with them Moon So now that we know that Fluffy was teleported to the Moon with Samantha and Dr. Maxis, do we have any idea what became of Fluffy after she reached the Moon? Sign your post. Anyway, she's probably just another hellhound that apepars on the Moon. I really don't see why we need to be curious about this. LisaMini3 04:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Naming fail? This is kind of off-subject, but who the hell names a German shepherd 'Fluffy'? Unless I'm completely mistaken and she was, like, a sheepdog before she was transformed... --SUPACRAAZZEE 02:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Her breed of dog was never named. CoaZTalk 02:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I realise that, but just look at those things! They're not 'Fluffies' at all! My theory is that everything in Germany is hardcore and deadly. I'm pretty sure fluffy could be used as an adjective for barbed wire. --SUPACRAAZZEE 15:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I think you forget that Samantha is just a little girl. She's going to pick a cute name. While I do lean toward her being a German shepherd, we just do not know. 11:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC)]] Race/nationality I noticed that on the "race" section of the page, fluffy is listed as "German". I'm changing that info to "Dog" to fit the description better. Blazerblade2020 (talk) 21:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC)